


Mike Mazinsky Meets Pippi Longstocking

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren, Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons), TV Commercials
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Wendy Thomas from Mascot Marsh sends a letter to Mike in Cartoon Network City, asking to come over for a visit to meet her cousin who is visiting with her uncle before they go on a boat ride together before going back home. Mike accepts and brings Lil along as they meet Wendy's cousin who is an eccentric girl by the name of Pippi Longstocking for a brand new, unexpected adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal day in the city so far. Mike went to go check the mail and looked through the bills before she saw a letter that was from a place called Mascot Marsh before she came inside.

"Mascot Marsh?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Mike soon realized. "That's the place where those commercial mascots live like Ronald McDonald and Chef Boyardee."

"Who's the letter from then?" Jamie asked.

"Hmm... Wendy Thomas..." Mike looked at the name before opening the letter. "Wonder what she wants?"

"You to be her boyfriend?" Jamie teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Jamie," Mike smirked and rolled her eyes. "Me and Wendy are just friends."

"Yeah, but didn't she like you for a while?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, but I think she got over that," Mike said. "I saw her at The Crazy Q Ranch with her Uncle Kyle and had a crush on that boy Jacob, so I'm hoping maybe she's hanging around him now."

Jamie shrugged before getting a quick bite to eat for lunch as Mike opened the letter to check it out.

"Hmm... Wendy wants me to come visit Mascot Marsh before she goes to see her cousin." Mike soon told Jamie as she skimmed through the letter.

"You gonna go?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, might as well," Mike replied. "It's been pretty quiet in the city."

"You ever actually go to Mascot Marsh?" Jamie asked.

"The closest experience I have is when I helped the mascots against Mr. Thomas's co-worker who turned rogue when we went camping before meeting Roselle: the Jolly Green Giant's daughter." Mike said.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Jamie then nodded.

"But according to Wendy, it's a very nice place down there." Mike then said.

"Can't imagine how it couldn't be since a lot of people there seem nice..." Jamie said. "Except for maybe those kids who mess with the Trix Rabbit."

"I heard that Demi Rabbit from Nicktropolis is related to him and she stopped those kids from messing with her uncle." Mike replied.

"Well, at least someone did it," Jamie said. "I like Trix cereal and all, but why do they gotta torture the rabbit?"

"I dunno, Jamie, I'm glad she did that too though," Mike replied. "Well, I guess I'll go and see Wendy and Little Debbie if she's there before we see her cousin."

"So you're going to Mascot Marsh first?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, she wants me to explore and get to know the neighborhood a bit before we see her cousin and uncle." Mike nodded.

"You gonna take Lil with you?" Jamie asked.

"If she's not too busy." Mike said.

"Hmm..." Jamie paused. "Only if she doesn't get crazy jealous from Wendy or Little Debbie if you see them. I know how much those girls used to like you before you met Lil."

"Well, if Wendy is with Jacob, then it should be fine, but I don't know about Little Debbie," Mike replied. "I can already tell what's gonna happen in the background though; Phil will tease Lil and Lil will snap at him, then they try to kill each other. Lil says they've been arguing like that ever since they were babies."

"Maybe they won't." Jamie shrugged.

"Who knows?" Mike replied. "I'm gonna call Lil to see if she wants to come."

"Good luck..." Jamie said.

"I know I'll need it." Mike rolled her eyes a bit before taking out her cell phone to call Lil.

It seemed to be just another day in Nicktropolis, though Lil was visiting the Mall with some girl friends like Kimi, Ginger, Macie, and Courtney.

Lil then took out her phone with a smile and answered it. "Hey, Mike."

"Ooh~" Kimi, Ginger, Macie, and Courtney giggled playfully.

Lil just smiled and rolled her eyes as she went back on the phone. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?" Mike asked.

"Just at the Mall right now," Lil replied. "Why?"

"I'll make this quick then," Mike said. "But I'm going to Mascot Marsh to visit my old friend Wendy Thomas if you'd like to come along."

"Wendy?" Lil paused for a moment. "I haven't seen her in a long time since that time we went to see Shaggy's cousin Tawny. Sure, I'll go there with you."

"You're alright with this, right?" Mike asked. "You know Wendy is just my friend, right?"

"You can trust me, Mike, I've grown up a bit." Lil smiled.

"Okay, I just don't want there to be too much drama," Mike said. "Wendy's a sensitive girl."

"I won't and I'll make sure that no one hurts her." Lil promised.

"That's what I like to hear." Mike smiled.

"Thanks," Lil smiled back. "Uh... Where is Mascot Marsh anyway?"

"Eh, let me worry about that," Mike said. "Just glad to have you aboard."

"Thanks," Lil replied. "So when do we leave?"

"How about we meet up later in the day tomorrow and we can get going?" Mike suggested. "Wendy wants me to sleepover too."

"Hmm... All right, I think that'll be fine," Lil replied. "Uh, as long as I run it by Mom of course."

"Sure thing," Mike said. "Luckily Mascot Marsh isn't too far away, then hopefully we'll meet Wendy's cousin there."

The two then hung up.

"Where you going with Mike this time?" Kimi asked.

"A place called Mascot Marsh." Lil replied.

"Ah, yeah, that place where TV Commercial Mascots live." Courtney memorized.

"Yeah. Her friend Wendy invited us to go down there and meet her cousin." Lil replied.

"So, you gonna go?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Lil replied.

"Because you always get hostile whenever Mike is around another girl, whether it's an old friend or just some girl who bumped into her by accident." Ginger said like it was obvious.

"I don't do that anymore," Lil replied. "I'm grown up now, I don't get jealous anymore. Trust me."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Courtney said. "Otherwise you're gonna start making Amber Browne in the girl's room look good, especially whenever Danielle Spencer's around."

"Ugh, don't get me started on Amber," Lil rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure who's worse, her or that little sister of hers."

"Trust me, I know about Ashley all too well whenever she acts so cutesy and innocent so she can come over to play with Blake." Courtney said.

"Well, I'm not like that," Lil insisted. "I've changed."

"I know, Lil," Kimi replied to her best friend. "You go ahead and have a good time."

"Thanks, girls." Lil smiled to them.

"We just don't want you to end up losing Mike..." Macie said with a sniffle. "Being jealous all the time like that can be unattractive."

"Oh, you mean like how Dodie got when we were still friends and I invited Darren to eat lunch with us a few times?" Ginger asked.

"Oh, definitely," Macie nodded. "And we all know how well that turned out."

"I promise you guys that I won't do that." Lil promised.

"Let's hope." Kimi said.

The girls then went to get back to their shopping as Mike packed up her things to go visit Mascot Marsh with as she began to mail a letter back to Wendy to say that she would be coming to visit and sent the letter to Mascot Marsh right away so the girl would get it very soon.

Mike's phone then rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mike, it's me," Lil replied. "I talked with my mom and she said that it was okay to go."

"That's great." Mike smiled.

"I'll meet you later then." Lil said.

"That's great, Lil," Mike beamed. "I'm really looking forward to meeting this cousin of Wendy's."

"Yeah, I'm a little curious myself." Lil smiled.

And with that, both of the girls hung up and went back to what they were doing. Both were pretty excited about the trip.

Down in Mascot Marsh, Wendy met her friends in the park.

"Hey, Wendy, hear back from Mike yet?" Little Debbie asked her best friend.

"Not yet, hopefully soon though," Wendy smiled. "I really hope Mike and my cousin get along.

"You two were like best friends, huh?" Little Debbie asked.

"Yeah," Wendy replied. "We played together a lot when we were kids."

"I hope you're not replacing me with family." Little Debbie smirked playfully.

"Ah, Deb, you know you're my best friend," Wendy giggled. "It'll be nice for my cousin to make some new friends too aside from Alonso and Mr. Nilsson."

"Hey, girls," Roselle greeted as she came over to her friends. "What's up?"

"Hey, Roselle." The girls greeted.

"Just invited Mike to meet my cousin." Wendy smiled.

"Mike, huh?" Roselle asked. "That kid who saved us from Scott Wakefield?"

"That very same," Little Debbie giggled. "Wendy's really soft on her."

"Ah, Deb, you know I have a boyfriend now!" Wendy blushed a bit.

"Mike is cute, but not my type." Roselle said to them.

"Where were you yesterday?" Wendy asked the green girl.

"Oh, sorry, girls," Roselle replied. "My dad wanted me to watch over my kid brother, Sprout."

"Sprout? Oh, yeah, I think I've seen him." Little Debbie said.

"Heh, he wants to grow up big and strong like Dad." Roselle chuckled.

"Yeah, but I bet he has to eat his vegetables first, knowing your dad." Wendy smirked playfully.

"Yeah, he seems to enjoy his vegetables a lot." Roselle nodded.

"Part of your legacy, I guess," Little Debbie said. "Like me with snack cakes."

"Or me with old-fashioned hamburgers." Wendy added.

"Also me and Duke with Uncle Jay's baked beans," Daisy said as she went down the slide. "That crazy dog always trying to tell people the family secret recipe to our family's baked beans."

"Or Aunt Flo's insurance company," Alyssa spoke up. "She wants me to follow in her footsteps."

"I hope we can be good mascots someday like our relatives." Roselle said to them.

"I'm sure we will," Wendy smiled. "Also, I want you guys to be nice to and have fun with Mike when she gets here. I promised she could stay for a bit until my cousin and uncle come by for their big trip. I hope she likes boat travel."

"I'm sure she does since she's always the adventurous type." Little Debbie nodded.

"I guess now I just have to wait for a response," Wendy smiled. "I'm hoping we can go to the hang-out spot and then Chef Boyardee can make us a very awesome dinner."

"Chef Boyardee makes the best food, and I heard that his grandson is gonna be helping him." Roselle said.

"Who Alyssa has a crush on." Wendy added in.

"Who said that?" Alyssa asked bashfully as she blushed from that.

"I think we've seen you guys in the hallway together." Daisy giggled a bit.

"You and Nathan looks so cute together." Roselle added.

"Like Big Boy and Dolly." Wendy said.

All of the girls giggled while Alyssa looked bashful to her friends.

A postman was soon coming with glasses, who was an old time mascot for POST Alpha Bits cereal, whistling to himself before smiling and waving to the girls. "Hello there, girls!"

"Hi, Mr. Lovable Truly!" The girls greeted.

"How are you girls doing?" Mr. Lovable Truly asked.

"Fine, sir, how about you?" Roselle replied.

"Oh, I'm alright," Mr. Lovable Truly smiled. "You all seem to be in a good mood."

"I'm hoping my friend Mike from Cartoon Network City can come visit to meet my cousin who I haven't seen in a very long time." Wendy smiled back.

"Ah, yes, I sent your letter out to her, and hopefully she can," Mr. Lovable Truly chuckled a bit. "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"I'm thinking of maybe inviting her to Chuck E's place, Chef Boyardee said he'd cook a treat for us all." Wendy beamed.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Mr. Lovable Truly smiled. "I hope that you girls enjoy it."

"Thank you, sir." Wendy replied.

"Did Mike send a letter back?" Little Debbie asked.

"It'll probably come in tomorrow, I'll see you around." Mr. Lovable Truly said before walking off.

"Okay... Bye..." Wendy said before sighing a little. "Maybe I should've asked for Mike's number when I had the chance."

"Yeah, or ToonFace." Roselle suggested.

"I forgot about that." Wendy said bashfully.

"Try friending her on ToonFace," Little Debbie giggled. "Who writes letters anymore?"

"Ha, ha, you're so funny, Deb." Wendy teased before taking out her phone.

"I know I am," Little Debbie giggled innocently. "I can still meet your cousin and uncle too, right?"

"Of course you can," Wendy smiled. "You're my best friend."

Little Debbie smiled back before hugging her. Wendy hugged her back.

"Aww..." The other girls cooed from that before laughing a little together.

Eventually, the next day came, and it was the big day, and Wendy beamed as she soon got a letter back from Mike saying that she would come over and was going to bring Lil along to meet Wendy's cousin.

"All right!" Wendy cheered. "She's bringing Lil too!"

"I hope you kids have fun." Dave smiled to his daughter.

"Thanks, Daddy, I'm sure we will." Wendy smiled back.

"Your cousin and uncle will be here very soon." Dave then said.

Wendy beamed from that as the doorbell rang.

"Maybe right now." Dave then chuckled as he went to get the door.

Meanwhile, Mike and Lil were meeting up and they were soon on their way to Mascot Marsh together.

"Mascot Marsh shouldn't be too far from here." Mike said to Lil.

"Yeah, it's pretty close compared to your town or Disneyville." Lil nodded.

"Thanks for coming with me." Mike said.

"Thanks for inviting me." Lil replied.

"I just want you to promise you'll be mature around Wendy or Little Debbie since they were the closest to me here." Mike said.

"You always had a way with the girls, huh?" Lil asked.

"I have no idea why honestly." Mike shrugged.

"But you have my word," Lil vowed. "I won't do anything; I'll be on my best behavior."

"That's what I like to hear," Mike said. "We're almost there."

Eventually, the two made it over and came to the town of Mascot Marsh, passing through as they saw Postopia Towers.

"We don't need a hotel," Mike told Lil. "Wendy said she and her dad have enough room for us, her uncle, and her cousin."

"That's nice of her." Lil said.

"It is, and I gotta say, this is a pretty nice town." Mike replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The two soon walked around for a bit as Mike took out Wendy's envelope to look for the address, passing by the various popular TV Commercial Mascots on the way.

Lil yelped before getting hit by a water balloon filled with paint. "Hey! My new shirt! Who did that?!" she then glared.

When Lil turned around, there was a kid made from candy which was a Sour Patch Kid who threw the balloon before offering her a towel to clean herself up.

"Aw... It's okay..." Lil said, taking the towel.

The Sour Patch kid hugged her with a smile, then walked away.

"What was that all about?" Lil asked.

"Sour Patch Kids," Mike replied. "Sour. Sweet. Gone."

The Pillsbury Doughboy was coming to the girls with a tray of cookies.

"Oh, thanks, buddy." Mike said, taking one before poking his belly a bit.

The Pillsbury Doughboy giggled from that.

"Mm... Reminds me of Dad's cookies a little." Lil smiled from eating her cookie.

The Pillsbury Doughboy also handed them both some cinnamon rolls. 

"Aww... You shouldn't have." Lil said.

"Really, we have enough sweets as it is, we gotta meet someone, but thanks." Mike said, walking off with Lil.

The Pillsbury Doughboy tipped his hat to them on the way.

"Now if only people in CN City could be that friendly to each other." Mike muttered slightly.

A white dog with orange patches sniffed around in his backyard underneath a peach tree before smiling and wagging his tail at the two girls.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that tree was made out of money." Lil commented.

The dog then went up to the girls, nudging up against their hands.

"Aww... Aren't you adorable?" Lil cooed as she pet the dog.

The dog beamed to them.

"We're gonna go see a friend," Mike smiled. "You're such a good dog."

The dog then licked their faces as he seemed to like them.

"That tickles!" Mike laughed from that.

"We gotta go, Doggy." Lil told the Peach Tree dog.

The dog pouted a bit, but came back into his backyard.

"Don't worry though, we might come back." Mike smiled, deciding to scratch behind his ears to perk him up.

The Peach Tree Dog soon smiled from that, his foot tapping up and down happily before he went back under his tree. Mike and Lil then walked away to go back to seeing Wendy.

"Cute dog." Lil remarked.

"Yeah, I'd adopt him, though I'm sure he has an owner." Mike nodded.

Eventually, they found Wendy's house and knocked on the door.

Wendy soon answered it with a smile. "Oh, Mike, it's so good to see you again!" she then beamed before hugging the tomboy.

"Hey, Wendy, good to see you again," Mike smiled back. "You remember my girlfriend, Lil?"

"Hi, Lil!" Wendy beamed before hugging the female DeVille twin.

"Are you always a hugger?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, I love making new friends!" Wendy smiled. "Especially friends of Mike's."

"So, are we eating here or what?" Mike smiled back.

"We're gonna meet Chuck E pretty soon, but I wanted you guys to come over to see my cousin before we'd walk off together." Wendy said.

"Is Chuck E still dating Mouscedes?" Lil asked, remembering the trip to Boo York. "That girl was interesting."

"Oh, yeah, I think she's with him at his place actually." Wendy smiled.

"I liked that girl," Mike replied. "She was pretty cool and helped us out a lot."

"Yep." Lil agreed.

"Cous! Mike and Lil are here!" Wendy called out.

"I'll be right over!" Wendy's cousin replied.

A monkey soon came on the floor, looking up at Mike and Lil.

"Wendy, you got a monkey in your house." Mike commented.

"That's my cousin's monkey, Mr. Nilsson." Wendy smiled.

The monkey smiled at the two werewolf girls and waved to them.

"Well, he seems nice." Mike waved back to the monkey.

Eventually, another girl came in with pigtails a lot like Wendy's with freckles on her face with a blue top over her short-sleeved red dress shirt, a long purple sock on one leg with a red and yellow striped sock on the other with dark gray boots.

"Mike, Lil, this is my cousin," Wendy introduced. "Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Ephraim's Daughter Longstocking."

Mike and Lil blinked from the very long name.

"But you can call me Pippi." Wendy's cousin smiled to Mike and Lil.

"Nice to meet you," Mike replied. "I'm Mike Mazinsky and this is my girlfriend, Lil DeVille."

"Hello." Lil greeted.

"Nice to meet you both," Pippi smiled. "Oh, I see you met Mr. Nilsson."

"Yeah, he seems cool." Mike smiled back.

"Alonso's back home though." Pippi then said.

"Alonso, huh?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, he's my horse," Pippi smiled. "I ride with him almost everywhere, especially back home in Villa Villekulla."

Mike and Lil looked at each other from that.

"Oh, um, that's nice." Mike then said.

"Is something wrong?" Pippi asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Lil asked.

"It was just the way you said that." Pippi said.

"Oh, well, I guess it's because we don't know where that is." Mike shrugged.

"Oh, it's in Sweden." Pippi then smiled.

"Sweden?" Lil asked. "I didn't know about that."

"Ah, that's okay," Pippi smiled. "I can tell you about lots of things from my home."

"That's very nice of you, Pippi," Mike smiled back. "You know, you and Wendy could even pass as twins."

"Everyone thinks that." Wendy giggled.

"So, where are we gonna eat?" Lil asked. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Oh, just a sec," Wendy smiled before calling out. "Daddy! Uncle Ephraim! We're gonna go out and meet up with some friends!"

"Okay, girls, have fun!" Dave called back.

Wendy, Pippi, Mike, and Lil soon left the house to go through Mascot Marsh to get to Chuck E. Cheese's place.

"There's gonna be a big special meal," Wendy smiled to Mike and Lil. "Chef Boyardee and his grandson did most of the catering."

"Chef Boyardee has a grandson?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Yeah, his name is Nathan," Wendy replied. "He's one of the best cooks like his grandfather. Alyssa Progressive also has a crush on him."

"Now, now, you shouldn't tease your friends like that." Lil smirked playfully.

Wendy just giggled as they went inside of Chuck E. Cheese's to find Chuck E and Mousecedes, laughing and talking to each other.

"Ah, there's Mouscedes." Lil smiled.

"You liked her from Boo York, huh?" Mike asked.

"Oh, yeah, she seemed cool for a mouse girl," Lil replied. "Thankfully she's not like The Mouse King from The Nutcracker Suite."

"Tell me about it." Mike nodded from that.

"Ah, Wendy, good to see ya." Chuck E smiled to the red-haired girl.

"Yep," Wendy smiled back. "Mike says you met her and Lil in Boo York when they visited with the Monster High crew."

"They sure did," Chuck E replied. "They were a couple of nice girls."

"If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here right now." Mouscedes added.

"Everyone else is on the way, so you can get settled a bit." Chuck E smiled to Mike, Lil, Wendy, and Pippi.

"Thanks, Chuck," Mike smiled back. "Always great to see ya."

"You play an instrument?" Chuck E asked.

"Uh, I once played the recorder in fourth grade?" Mike shrugged.

"Oh, that's okay," Chuck E said. "You should see me in the Make Believe Band."

"That sounds like a name Barney the Dinosaur would come up with." Lil mumbled.

"Well, the band is real, and Chuck, you could play for us if you want." Wendy then said.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Chuck E smiled.

"Ah, I love watching you guys play," Mouscedes beamed. "Chuck's great with a guitar."

"Everyone else should be here soon," Chuck E told Mike and Lil. "Feel free to have a look around."

"This is my first time in this town, but it seems pretty friendly, especially with that sun." Mike replied.

"Ah, yeah, Sunny's pretty cool." Chuck E nodded.

Mike and Lil then decided to have a look around the restaurant. Chuck E and Mouscedes then went to go out and greet more guests who would come around.

"The Lunchables Brigade?" Lil asked, seeing a poster of a trio of kids who looked like crime-solvers, wearing red and yellow uniforms.

"They help out with school lunches like with Chicken Dunkers." Wendy smiled.

"Cool." Mike said.

"Yeah, they are pretty popular." Wendy nodded.

"These Postopia kids look pretty cool too, almost like the Power Rangers." Lil said, seeing a poster of four kids.

"Yeah," Wendy smiled. "Chelsea, Nick, Kiki, and Zander."

"I should visit Mascot Marsh more often, it feels so nice around here as long as Scott Wakefield isn't around." Mike smiled back.

"Hello there, Chuck E, I'm not too late, am I?" Chef Boyardee smiled.

"Nah, come on in, Chef," Chuck E smiled back. "We can't wait to eat what you and Nathan brought."

"Come on in then, son." Chef Boyardee smiled as he came in, carrying a sealed container with his grandson who followed behind him.

Alyssa then saw Nathan and blushed. The other girls noticed this and smiled. 

"So, this is Alyssa." Pippi smiled.

"Hello there, Pippi, I've heard a lot about you with the others in school." Alyssa smiled back.

"You don't smile as big as your Aunt Flo." Pippi giggled.

"Oh, Aunt Flo loves to smile," Alyssa smiled. "I think she was born smiling all the time."

"I can believe that." Wendy giggled.

Mike, Lil, Wendy, and Pippi played some arcade games until the kid mascots were coming to the party to welcome Pippi into town as Chef Boyardee began to prepare a special feast with his grandson.

Mike then noticed a young tigress, wearing a jersey shirt along with blue shorts who was playing a video game who she did not recognize. "Hey, Wendy?" she then spoke up. "Who's that orange tiger girl?"

"Oh, that's Tony the Tiger's daughter, Catarina," Wendy replied. "She can be feral like a normal tiger, but she's pretty cool once you get to know her."

"Hmm... I guess I could try to talk to her." Mike said.

"Tigers and wolves don't hate each other, right?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I don't, I'm pretty neutral towards them." Mike shrugged as she went to meet the tigress.

"Be careful, Mike." Lil warned.

Catarina was busy playing the game, unaware that Mike was coming by her.

"Hey, there." Mike said.

"Uh... Hi..." Catarina said, looking distracted from the game.

"I'm Mike, I'm not from here, but maybe we can be friends." Mike said.

"Kinda busy right now," Catarina told her. "Hold on just a second. I wanna beat my high score."

"Oh... Sure..." Mike replied.

"See ya then." Catarina said.

"I guess." Mike shrugged as she walked away from the young tigress.

"She can be like that sometimes," Wendy said to Mike. "But you can talk to her when it's time to eat."

"That's true." Mike shrugged.

Alyssa decided to go talk with Nathan when she had the chance, looking a little shy on the way. "H-Hi, Nathan."

"Oh, hey, Alyssa," Nathan soon turned around to her with a smile. "What's up?"

"So, that's Nathan." Mike said to herself.

"He seems cute." Lil commented politely.

"Uh, you want some help?" Alyssa offered to Nathan. "It's my job to help out friends in need."

"Well, if you insist." Nathan smiled patiently.

"My mom and grandma taught me how to cook with some food." Alyssa replied.

"We should be good, but alright," Nathan smiled to her. "I'm just jealous I can't bake as good as Elizabeth or her grandmother, Betty Crocker."

"Yeah, they're the best, but your cooking is great as well." Alyssa replied.

"It's a family instinct, I think," Nathan smiled. "You know, like Daisy's uncle's baked beans."

"You think he'll ever tell us that secret ingredient?" Alyssa giggled bashfully.

"Maybe someday, I know Duke is trying." Nathan laughed a bit.

"Ooh, Wendy, it seems to be going well between those two." Mike smiled to her mascot friend.

"Me too," Wendy giggled. "I think they will go out together sooner than we think."

"When do we party?" Pippi asked.

"When everyone else gets here," Wendy smiled. "I hope we have fun tomorrow too on your dad's ship."

"I'm sure we will." Pippi replied.

"Ship?" Mike asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Wendy replied. "Uncle Efraim sails around the world."

"No, I don't think you told me that." Mike said.

"Well, yeah," Wendy then said. "That's what he does. He came by to stop in Mascot Marsh to visit before he and Pippi go back home together. I hope you don't mind boat travel too much."

"Ah, I'll be fine," Mike smiled. "It sounds like a great adventure."

"Thanks again for inviting us." Lil added.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Wendy replied.

Catarina seemed to be entranced by her game.

"Man, that girl's hooked," Mike said. "Video games, huh?"

"And you know a video game character." Lil replied.

"Yeah, might meet some more later like Mario and Luigi." Mike said.

"Yep." Lil chuckled.

"Come on, Cat, you can do this." Catarina told herself as she was almost beating her high score.

Mike merely glanced over as Catarina's mind was elsewhere.

"Not sure how I feel 'bout that, but at least she's happy." Chuck E shrugged.

Then soon enough, all of the Kid Mascots came and the party then started for everyone.

"All right, everybody, let's groove!" Wendy called out.

"Aw, yeah! Let's kick it!" Daisy laughed as she put on some music to dance with. "Uh, you didn't invite Bonnie, did you?"

"Now, Daisy, we're all friends, even Bonnie." Wendy told the girl.

"Hmm..." Daisy paused for a moment. "Okay, as long as she keeps cool."

A blonde pigtailed girl wearing her school uniform beamed.

"Uh, who's that?" Mike asked Little Debbie.

"That's the Brawny couple you see on those paper towels' mascots' daughter, Bonnie," Little Debbie said. "She's a bit of a geek."

"Oh, okay." Mike said.

"Kinda reminds me of Chuckie a little bit." Lil commented about Bonnie.

"Hot chocolate?" Sanna smiled to Mike and Lil, offering two cups.

"Thanks." Mike smiled back, taking the cup.

"Yeah, thanks." Lil added, taking the other.

The two then clinked their cups and shared some of the famous Swiss Miss Hot Chocolate together.

"This is my all-time favorite hot chocolate." Mike beamed.

"Why, thank you." Sanna replied.

Everyone had a lot of fun at the party so far, especially Wendy and Pippi.

"Who wants some frozen seafood?!" An old man in a raincoat soon grinned as he appeared, carrying a box of frozen fish. "Trusted since 1849!"

Everyone then raised their hands with a smile. Nearly every mascot was there as they all had some fun.

"This is the best party ever," Pippi beamed. "Thank you, everyone."

"It was our pleasure of course," Wendy smiled to Pippi. "Only the best for my cousin."

"I really like this Daminals yogurt," Mike said. "You know I'm more of a meat eater, but it's pretty nice to drink."

Wendy beamed that Mike had a good time too.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar..." An elf girl said to Mike as she stood with Snap, Crackle, and Pop.

"Uh, I don't know." Mike shrugged.

"Hmm..." The elf girl paused.

"Come on, Jewel, there's still time for one more dance." Pop told his girlfriend.

"Okay, Pop." Jewel replied.

Mike smiled to that, then looked around to see all the mascots are having fun; she was little surprised to see Joel's brother and Nick's friend: Andy is dancing with one of the Doublemint twins.

"So, which one are you?" Andy asked his dance partner. "Tina or Mina?"

"I'm Tina," The girl smiled. "Mina's dancing with Jake from State Farm."

"You guys should probably wear name tags or something to tell you apart from each other." Mike said.

"Yeah, maybe." Tina smiled as she had fun with Andy.

"This is better than when Red and Ned would fight over us all the time." Mina giggled to her twin sister.

"I know, right?" Tina beamed back.

Mike looked over to see Little Debbie was dancing with Cracker Jack who was smiling and blushing a little bit. "Well, it's good to see she found someone." she then smiled.

"Yeah, so, you wanna dance with 'em?" Lil asked.

"Why not?" Mike smiled. "It'll be great. Just don't get mad if I step on your feet."

"I'm sure I won't mind." Lil smiled back as they went to join in on the dance as Mouscedes and Chuck E began to lead the others into the dance as they started.

Pippi looked around as she felt a little left out from the dancing as everyone else seemed to have their own partners. There was a teenage boy with black spiky hair, dressed in white shirt, black skinny jeans with chains, a green jacket, white shoes, and a dragon tattoo and his ears and nose were pierced and he soon noticed Pippi all alone, so he came over to the girl.

"Hi, there, I'm Bryson Clean," The teenage boy greeted. "Mr. Clean's nephew."

"Hi, there," Pippi blushed a little. "I'm Pippi Longstocking."

"Would you like to maybe dance?" Bryson offered.

"Oh, uh, sure," Pippi smiled. "That sounds nice."

Bryson then held out his arm to her and she took it as they went to dance together with the other mascots. Pippi smiled at Bryson and soon began to blush.

"You seem pretty nice." Pippi said to Bryson.

"Oh, I do what I can," Bryson replied. "Beats getting sent to jail."

"You've been in jail?!" Pippi's eyes widened.

"No, I'm just kidding." Bryson chuckled.

"I believe he's just trying to play around since you two seem to be becoming friends and you should get to know each other better." A man said to them.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." The two deadpanned to him.

"Anytime." The man replied before walking away.

Bryson and Pippi looked at each other, smiling at each other.

Eventually, the song ended as everyone then clapped after the song before it was getting dark.

"It's getting a little late," Chuck E said. "Thank you all for coming. Wendy, have a lot of fun with your cousin, alright?"

"I'm sure I will, Chuck," Wendy smiled to the mouse. "Thanks for having us."

"You're welcome, and you're always welcome to come back." Chuck E replied.

"All right, we should get back to my place," Wendy smiled. "I'm sure my uncle will wanna get us up early for a voyage out to the sea."

"Sounds like my old adventures with Lu and Og," Mike replied. "They taught me a lot about island ways like traveling by boat, catching food, and just about everything."

"Sounds like Gilligan's Island." Lil commented.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Mike chuckled.

"This way, guys." Wendy said, leading the way out with Little Debbie.

Mike and Lil began to follow behind Chester Cheetah's nieces as Kelsey played her video game always.

"That girl and her games," Little Debbie commented. "Wait, where's Alyssa?"

They looked over to see that Alyssa was talking to Nathan. Chuck E began to clean up with Mouscedes along with the other members of the Make Believe Band which were Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, and Jasper T. Jowls.

"I had fun with you, Nathan," Alyssa smiled. "Um, you sure know your way around the kitchen."

"I guess you could say I was born in the kitchen." Nathan chuckled a bit.

"Think you could show me how to cook better?" Alyssa asked.

"I'd be more than happy to." Nathan replied.

"Come on, Alyssa, it's time to go home." Wendy called playfully.

"Heh, guess I better go," Alyssa smiled sheepishly to Nathan. "This was great, Nathan."

"Yeah, I had fun too," Nathan replied. "You can come over sometime and I'd love to teach you how to cook."

"I'd like that." Alyssa smiled.

"Come on!" Wendy laughed, pulling on Alyssa's arm. "You know how your aunt gets."

"Oops! Gotta go, Nathan, see ya!" Alyssa called out as she was suddenly pulled away.

Nathan smiled and waved to the girl before went back to the kitchen to help his grandfather clean up.

"So, how did it go with you guys?" Little Debbie smiled.

"Uh, well, sometime, he's gonna help teach me how to cook," Alyssa smiled bashfully. "You think Aunt Flo would be alright with that?"

"I don't think anything makes your aunt unhappy except for maybe Lily Adams." Wendy replied.

"Yeah, Lily and my aunt never got along when they went to school together," Alyssa shrugged. "I don't know why."

"We should get to bed early tonight," Wendy told Mike and Lil. "My uncle's a bit of an early riser."

"Yeah, good idea," Mike agreed. "Coming here and having an awesome party made me kinda tired."

"I'll show you guys the guest room," Wendy said. "Follow me."

"See you in the morning, Wendy." Little Debbie smiled to her best friend.

"See you then, Deb." Wendy smiled back.

"Good night, Mike," Little Debbie said. "Night, Lil."

"Good night, Little Debbie." Mike and Lil replied.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Mike asked Lil.

"Heh, I guess I was alright as long as she was with that Cracker Jack boy," Lil replied. "They seemed cute."

"Oh, yeah," Mike chuckled. "I think that they would make a good pair together."


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy soon showed Mike and Lil the guest room while she would stay with Pippi in her room.

"Nice guest room," Mike said. "We even have our own TV and bathroom."

"I just wish I could make you guys an Automatic Frosty Machine." Wendy giggled.

"Oh, that would be awesome," Mike smiled. "I love your dad's Frostys."

"Thank you," Wendy smiled back. "Dad always tries his best to make people happy."

"Night, Wendy." Mike smiled.

"See ya, guys." Wendy smiled back, going to get some sleep with her cousin.

"Ah..." Mike sighed in relaxation and rest. "That was a nice party."

"I know," Lil replied "Thanks again for letting me come."

The two then went to get comfortable and to get some sleep as they were warned about an early morning wake up call from Wendy's uncle in the next morning. It was a very peaceful night for all of them.

The next morning came rather early around 6:30 in the morning.

"Rise and shine!" Ephraim called out loudly to wake up his daughter, niece, and their friends. "Time's a wastin'! It's time to get to Villa Villekulla!"

Mike and Lil grumbled a bit as that was earlier than they thought it would be. Wendy soon came in to check on them.

"Man, Wendy, you weren't kidding when you said your uncle was an early riser." Mike muttered.

"I tried to tell you guys." Wendy reminded.

"Ugh. How about five more minutes or maybe a couple of more hours?" Lil groaned.

"Sorry, girls, but he wants you to be ready by 7:00." Wendy replied.

"And I said--" Lil was about to say.

"It's okay, Lil." Mike stopped her before she would have an anger meltdown.

"Don't worry, Dad is gonna cook breakfast before we leave." Wendy then reassured.

"Okay, sounds good," Mike said with a yawn. "We'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess." Lil mumbled.

Mike then went to the bathroom to get herself ready while Lil came out to start her morning while checking her phone a bit, mostly texts from her father worrying about her, but that was just a dad being a dad and all.

"Oh, Dad..." Lil muttered. "I swear, I'm always six to him."

After a couple minutes later, Mike came out of the bathroom dressed in her usual outfit and then Lil went into the bathroom next to get ready herself.

Mike checked her own phone to see a lot of crazy texts from Eddy which made her roll her eyes a bit before she opened the window with a small smile. "It always seems to be a great day in Mascot Marsh."

"It's always a great day with two scoops of raisins, Mike." The sun smiled before taking out two scoops filled with raisins and pouring them all over the town.

"You must be Sunny from Raisin Bran." Mike smirked.

"Oh, you know it." The sun smiled.

"You do this every morning?" Mike asked.

"Sure do," Sunny chuckled. "I love it."

"Well, have fun with that," Mike said. "Do you do anything on rainy days?"

"That's usually when the Morton Salt Girl comes out," Sunny replied. "She loves rainy days."

"I guess that makes sense." Mike replied.

Soon enough, Lil came back out, dressed in her usual clothes.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Lil nodded.

The two soon came downstairs as Dave cooked eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast as fast as he could.

"You're trying at least." Ephraim chuckled to his brother-in-law.

"Yeah, Lori was a much quicker cook than I ever could hope to be." Dave smirked.

Wendy and Pippi then came downstairs as well.

"Morning, Dad. Uncle Ephraim." Wendy greeted.

"Ah, girls, good to see ya." Ephraim smiled to his daughter and niece.

"Oh, breakfast smells good." Pippi said.

"Luckily I was able to make it fast enough." Dave said as he soon gave them their breakfast plates.

"Thanks, Dad." Wendy replied.

"Thank you, Uncle Dave." Pippi beamed.

"You're welcome, girls." Dave smiled to them.

Mike and Lil ate mostly bacon since it was the only meat they could get a hold of and only a little bit of eggs and toast. Dave decided to sit with them while he still could before he would go back to sleep before going to work to see them off.

"So, uh, is your mother in Villa Villekulla?" Lil asked.

"I don't know where she is, but I'll find her someday." Pippi smiled.

Dave and Ephraim looked soft from that, but didn't say anything as they really knew what happened to Pippi's mother, but the girl never really understood what happened and always thought her mother was just missing somewhere in the world.

"When are you going to tell her?" Dave whispered to his brother-in-law.

"She knows, she just doesn't understand." Efraim whispered back to Dave.

"Oh. Gotcha." Dave replied.

"Well, that was a good breakfast, Dad," Wendy smiled. "I'm full."

"So am I." Pippi then said.

"Alright, then time to go," Efraim said. "My ship's by the docks where the Gorton Fisherman hangs around."

"I'm so excited," Pippi beamed to the other girls. "Aren't you?"

They smiled and nodded from that. 

"Yeah, it sounds pretty cool," Mike said. "So your dad's traveling all around the world?"

"Yeah, we came to stop here for a break before coming back home," Pippi smiled. "I know that Alfonso will be happy to see us back home."

"I'm sure," Lil nodded. "I know a family back home that used to travel all around the world all the time since the dad hosted his own nature show and the mom would shoot it for TV."

So once they were set, everyone grabbed their bags and went to get going to head to the ship. Some of the others looked out from their homes to see what was going on since it was a bit bright and early and all.

"Come on, Mr. Nilsson." Pippi smiled to her pet monkey.

Mr. Nilsson soon came out to go with her and then climbed up onto her shoulder as they left Wendy's home.

"Well, a brand new adventure awaits for us." Mike proclaimed.

"Yep, sure looks like it." Lil replied.

They soon came onto the boat and some raincoats were handed out.

"What're these for?" Mike asked. "There's not a cloud in the sky."

"Rain's in the forecast for later." Efraim replied.

"I guess Walter Nichols didn't broadcast that if you're so sure." Lil commented.

"Golly." Pippi replied.

Everyone then grabbed their raincoats to put on just in case it would start pouring. 

"Who's Walter Nicholas?" Pippi asked Lil.

"Weatherman in my hometown, Nicktropolis," Lil replied. "He almost always gets the weather wrong. I feel bad for him sometimes."

"Oh, yeah, isn't he like Drake and Josh's dad?" Mike asked.

"Josh's dad, but Drake's step-dad," Lil said. "Drake and Josh are step-brothers."

"Oh, yeah, I know Drake and Josh a bit now." Mike said.

"Yep," Lil replied. "Debbie and Tuesday's boyfriends."

"So who's Megan's actual brother?" Mike then asked.

"Drake is," Lil explained. "Josh is the step-brother of Megan."

"Good to know." Mike then nodded.

Little Debbie soon came along as she promised her best friend that she would come along. The two hugged and it was then time to go. Eventually, they were set to go and the boat took off. Everyone soon waved goodbye to each other.

"So who wants frozen fish treats?" The Gorton Fisherman grinned to the others who stayed behind on Mascot Marsh.

The remaining mascots looked to each other before shaking their heads.

"Ah, well," The Gorton Fisherman replied. "More for me."

The boat soon sailed out while Pippi had a lot of fun on deck with her father.

Mike smiled a bit as she saw the father and daughter bonding together, though she wondered if she and her father would get along like that. Luckily, it was still sunny for a while as Pippi, Wendy, Little Debbie, Mike, and Lil soon explored a bit. Mr. Nilsson soon wandered around, looking for Pippi, then found her in the crow's nest and came out to see her before the girl smiled and hugged her pet monkey.

"Hold on the main sheet!" Ephraim called out to his men.

"Hold on the main sheet!" The first mate repeated.

The girls soon came to take a closer look out into the ocean.

"Gosh... This is amazing!" Lil smiled.

Little Debbie pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"This is a pretty sweet view," Mike said. "I bet Lu and Og would love this like their ancestors on the Good Ship Betty Anne."

"Betty Anne," Lil chuckled. "Sounds like one of those kids who call themselves The Off-Beats back home."

"It's been a long time since I came out here." Wendy commented.

Pippi soon climbed around with the shipmates and they had all sorts of fun while Ephraim told them what to do once in a while since he was the captain.

"So, Wendy, you still talking with that Jacob kid?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Wendy smiled. "We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, that's good," Mike smiled. "I thought you guys seemed happy and cute together. Sorry we couldn't be an official couple when we saw each other at The Crazy Q Ranch since I was with Lil."

"You guys look cute together too." Wendy said.

"Thank you," Lil replied. "And sorry if I've been jealous to you or around other girls who were friends of Mike."

"It's all right," Wendy said. "I would like to be friends with you. You seem pretty cool."

"You seem nice enough," Lil said. "So, you're the same Wendy with those old-fashioned hamburgers, right?"

"Yeah, we're in competition with McDonald's and Burger King sometimes, though I don't mind being friends with Tika," Wendy smiled. "She's really smart."

"Is Tika like a descendant of Ronald McDonald?" Mike asked.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met Tika," Wendy said. "Maybe you'll see her next time you come over. She's a very smart and friendly girl, I think she might be the smartest girl in Mascot Prep. She hangs around Ronald McDonald a lot, especially with his friends: Grimace, the Hamburglar, and Birdie the Early Bird."

"Yeah, we would like that." Mike approved.

"I figured that you would." Wendy smiled.

"You and Ronald McDonald don't hate each other, right?" Lil asked. "Chuckie feels scared of him since he's a clown..."

"Oh, no, no, Ronald's very friendly," Wendy replied. "It's just stiff competition, but at least he's not like The Burger King or his prince since they crave competition, especially with them being friends with Colonel Sanders."

"Oh, don't remind me of them," Mike rolled her eyes slightly. "They once tried to capture my friend Chicken before."

"Yeah, I can believe that," Wendy said. "I swear Colonel Sanders has a couple of screws loose."

"Hasn't he always?" Little Debbie replied before she and Wendy then laughed from that.

Pippi had a lot of fun as they explored the ship and even went underwater a couple of times.

Mike looked around as they went diving under the sea briefly, though did a double take as she could had sworn she saw Biff and Jolene Cook from the Neptunes band together as mermaids along with a red-haired mermaid with a yellow and blue striped fish and a tiny red crab swimming together. "I've seen weird stuff before, but this takes the cake." she then said to the fourth wall.

They then came back on deck after a while and began to play a board game together.

"I'm not sure if Mouse Trip is the best game to play on a boat with it rocking back and forth." Lil said.

"It was either this or Monopoly and Monopoly with more than two people is pretty much a war zone." Little Debbie replied.

"Oh, yeah," Mike nodded. "I've heard of when Ed played Monopoly with his cousins, the Louds, and chaos just happened during that game."

"I'm sure it did, not helping with Lynn Loud's competition fit," Lil commented. "And people say I get intense during my soccer games."

"I heard she's toned that down a bit." Mike replied.

"Let's hope so," Lil replied. "I get enough drama going into the girls' bathroom with Amber there and her cronies. Luckily Tammy ditched her and hangs out with Pelswick and her cousin Julie Shackleford now."

"Disneyville has something like that happen too," Mike said. "When I was a transfer student there for a week with Jake Long, there was this girl named Alana who pretty much ran a business in there with her friends Muffy and Loca. Raven Baxter, Chelsea Daniels, and Eddie Thomas warned me about that when I was in the hallway once."

"We have a couple of bullies back over in Mascot Marsh," Wendy pouted. "One of them was Little Miss Sunbeam."

"Yeah, I remember that when Scott Wakefield revealed his true colors." Mike nodded.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you or your friends, Deb and I probably wouldn't be here right now." Wendy replied.

"So I've heard." Lil spoke up.

More time had passed and Wendy and Little Debbie came to help the cook prepare something as everyone was getting hungry. They also met Alonso who was a pretty friendly horse so far. Mike chuckled and gently pet the horse as he smiled to her, remembering how to handle a horse from her Uncle Jess's teachings.

"Alfonso likes you." Pippi remarked.

"I like him too." Mike smiled from that.

Alfonso let out a small snort while smiling.

"Mm... He smells funny though." Mike said.

"Then I think it's time for a bath." Pippi then suggested.

Alfonso was then being given a bath by the girls as they sailed along the ocean. Ephraim smiled as he saw his daughter and niece having a good time together before the sun was soon beginning to set. Lil was relaxing herself during the boat ride as she and Little Debbie ended up taking a nap.

"It's about to get dark and it hasn't rained once." Lil soon said.

"Doesn't mean it won't," Wendy replied. "The Gorton Fisherman might be eccentric and a bit kooky, but he usually knows what he's talking about when it comes to the ocean or storms coming." 

"I'll take your word for it." Lil shrugged. 

"I wonder how much longer it'll be?" Little Debbie commented.

"It's getting dark," Lil said. "Maybe by morning."

"Yeah, maybe we should get some sleep." Wendy suggested. 

"Good idea," Mike nodded to that. "I'm getting tired."

"Me too." Wendy replied.

Eventually, they met Pippi in the lower docks and went to get some sleep as it was night time now. Luckily, even though they were on a ship, it was a peaceful night for everyone. Thunder rumbled outside with some lightning streaks. The clouds looked black as night as this only meant one thing: a storm was coming.

"Sort the sails, Gringo, it looks like we're getting ready to blow." Ephraim told his first mate.

"Yes, Captain!" The first mate saluted.

Mr. Nission was awoken by the thunder and lightning then soon jumped on his owner's bed who awoke from the jump

"Scared of a little lightning, Mr. Nilsson?" Pippi smiled as her pet monkey woke her up. 

Mr. Nilsson chattered nervously as he held onto her shirt, looking scared of the storm outside.

"All hands on deck!" Ephraim called out.

The boat soon began to rock a bit more than usual due to the storm outside. Soon enough, the other girls woke up due to the noise.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked her cousin.

"There's a storm right now." Pippi replied.

"Oh! Careful, Pippi, you might not wanna open that--" Mike tried to warn.

Pippi soon opened the doors which flooded them all in a bunch of water.

"Well, I guess that could've gone worse." Mike coughed a bit and sputtered from the water.

All of the men on deck had on their raincoats and ran around in a panic as the storm seemed dangerous.

"Maybe the men need some help." Wendy suggested.

The girls went back inside to change back to their regular clothes while also wearing raincoats as well. Of course, Pippi wasn't worried about the storm, she still had the smile on her face.

"Breach the main sail!" Ephraim cried out while holding onto the helm.

"Breach the main sail!" The first mate repeated.

Four men began to move the sail while Pippi seemed to have fun in spite of the dangerous looking storm.

"Man, this storm and this ship is making me think of that legend of Tarzan: The Ape Man." Lil commented.

Alfonso didn't care about the danger and was just simply eating hay. 

"Come on, let's help him!" Mike told the others.

The girls soon helped the men out with the ship.

"Hold tight, Pippi!" Ephriam told his daughter.

"Hold tight yourself!" Pippi giggled to her father.

A giant wave soon splashed down as Ephraim steered, but the wave seemed to take him with it.

"Uncle Ephraim!" Wendy gasped then.

"Hey, Papa! This is fun!" Pippi beamed until she saw that her father wasn't there anymore. "Papa?"

"Oh, no, he must've gotten swept away!" Little Debbie frowned.

"There he is!" Lil cried out as she pointed into the water.

"Pippi! Wendy!" Ephriam cried out as he drowned in the water.

"It's the Captain!" The first mate alerted the others on deck.

"We gotta get to him!" Wendy cried out.

"But the sea is too high!" The first mate replied.

The problem soon got worse as the sail was shown to be ripped.

"You wait here." The first mate told Pippi before running off.

"We can't just leave him!" Lil cried out.

"High or low, I'm getting a lifeboat!" Pippi then suggested.

"Pippi, wait!" Wendy cried out to her cousin. "It's too dangerous!"

"I've got to help my father." Pippi told her cousin as she went to get to a lifeboat.

"Go back, Pippi!" Ephraim called out once he saw what his daughter was doing.

Even Mr. Nilsson looked concerned for Pippi and covered his eyes.

Pippi then climbed into the lifeboat, getting into it. "Let go of the line, Mr. Nilsson!" she then told her pet monkey.

The monkey let go of the line then the line broke.

"Pippi!" Wendy cried out.

"Come on, Wendy, wouldn't you wanna save your father too?" Pippi replied to her cousin.

"Or at least someone professional do it in this kind of weather and danger!" Wendy replied.

"She's gonna drown!" Mike panicked.

"Pippi, catch!" Wendy called out as she grabbed a lifesaver and threw it out to her cousin.

Pippi soon caught the lifesaver, wearing it around her waist. Wendy and Mike soon pulled on the rope together to help pull Pippi on deck with them and out of the dangerous storm.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked Pippi.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pippi replied.

"Wish I could say the same for your uncle." Mike said in concern as Ephraim was still out in the water.

"We gotta save him!" Wendy frowned.

"Papa!" Pippi cried out.

"Don't worry!" Ephraim called out. "I'm so fat, I'll float!"

"Well, at least he has a way to look up." Mike shrugged from that.

"See you in Villa Villekulla!" Ephraim called out as he was swept away in the water.

"It's okay, guys," Pippi smiled to the others who looked concerned. "Papa won't drown. Not him."

Wendy looked a little upset, but she knew that she had to be brave for her cousin. They soon continued to sail along that night until they went back to sleep.

"Don't worry, Pippi... I'm sure Uncle Ephraim will be back soon..." Wendy said softly.

Little Debbie looked concerned for her best friend and decided that she had to help her out the best that she could.


End file.
